User talk:Alpha1ance
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Mass-effect-infiltrator-ogre-mech.jpg page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Commdor (Talk) 00:10, May 18, 2012 Removing content from the talk pages of other editors As is explicitly stated in our Community Guidelines, user pages and user talk pages are considered the personal property of the users they belong to. As such, while anyone is free to leave messages on another persons talk page, only the individual the page belongs to may remove content from that talk page. In addition, it is a violation of site policy to delete comments left by other editors. The sole exception to this is if the comment is on your talk page. Removing a comment left by Lancer1289 on his own talk page represents a breach of multiple site policies. This is, in fact, considered an act of vandalism. Please refrain from such behavior in the future, as it may lead to more serious repercussions. As this is (to the best of my knowledge) the first time you've done such a thing, I'll leave it at that. Please don't do it again. If you want the comment removed, ask Lancer if he'll remove it. He doesn't have to, but if you ask, he may consider doing it as a courtesy. SpartHawg948 06:20, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :I apologize, I didn't read the guide til after I had done that and I almost went to his page just to apologize. It won't happen again. Alpha1ance 06:58, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::No worries. No harm done or anything. SpartHawg948 09:27, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ME:I corrections Hi alpha, thank you for your corrections. I'm glad that I'm helped. Could you also check this page ? I intent to replace the current ME:I main article : User:DeldiRe/Sandbox/Mass Effect: Infiltrator Do not hesitate to make some modification into this sandbox page, I give you the permission to do so. If it is about a major change, just talk about it with me in my talk page before to do so. kr--DeldiRe 17:11, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Hey DeldiRe. ME:I is under appreciated so I know what you mean. I'm glad to help. I looked over your sandbox and I like your layout. I went through and just made some corrections to grammar and content but I don't see anything major. Alpha1ance (talk) 05:11, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :: TY for support. Do not hesitate to write some of the passage if you have the time, i can see that you know well the game so we can make a good team. And I'm glad that I can count on you for those corrections. --DeldiRe 09:56, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Your opinion Hi Alpha, As a MEI player and a former editor on the related articles, i'd like to receive your opinion on those two topics related to MEI : *Forum:ME: Infiltrator improving the content *Forum:ME: Infiltrator new main page kr,--DeldiRe 08:05, April 5, 2013 (UTC)